Chase's Crush(Repost)
by rocker729
Summary: Okay, well this is a edited, and more detailed version of my story Chase's Crush. Summary: What happens when Allison Grove comes to town, and what does her father want with our three favorite bionic teens?


**Hey, well, this is Chase's Crush, a story that I had originally wrote, but have been rewriting it because it was poorly written. The other version of Chase's Crush is still up, mainly because I want the people who didn't see the Author's note to see it. Here's a link to it to fully explain why I'm reposting it; **** s/8817472/12/Chase-s-Crush**

**Also, before anyone who hasn't read the other version asks, this story doesn't follow the show's path, and I know that there is a Marcus that was in the show, but I started to write this before he was introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, I only own this plot and my characters Allie and Marcus.**

* * *

Allison POV

I walked down the strangely empty hallway only half listening to the principal talk. I've heard the "New Student" speech way to many times to count. First of all you probably don't know me, I'm new, and well I'm a bit different but that's another story. The principal is very mean sounding, but I've moved around a lot this isn't the first time I've seen a mean principal. I just hope I find a friend here, even though that isn't the technical reason for me moving here. My dad wants me to collect information from some specific kids in this school. The principal takes me to a classroom and pushes me in yelling at the teacher that they have a new student. I look around, noticing all the science equipment, so I guess it's a chemistry class. The first person I notice is this really cute boy with dark brown hair and the same color eyes. He immediately notices me looking and I see a slight blush on his face.

"Excuse me, miss, your name please?" The teacher's soft voice rings from behind me. She seems a whole lot nicer and more calm compared to the principal. She is slender, and has black colored hair with bangs that swoop covering the right side of her face.

"Um, I'm Allison Grove, but you can call me Allie," I say looking around studying the rest of the class. There is a girl with long brown hair talking to this blonde girl that is sitting next to her in front of that cute boy. On the other side of the room is a tall boy apparently trying to figure out how the pencil sharpener works.

"Well, Miss Grove, please take a seat next to Chase*interrupted*But that's my seat!" The tall boy yells interrupting the teacher. Everyone turns to face him, except for Chase, who slowly moves the other boy's books onto the floor.

"Yes well, Adam, I was just about to mention that you are now being moved to the front of the class. I need to keep an eye on you an your, well habits. By the way, Allie, I'm Mrs. Moore," The teacher- Mrs. Moore- says kindly.

"Um...who's Chase exactly?"I ask and everyone, including the Adam boy, looks at the cute boy pointing. He looks up at me, smiling as I walk up taking my seat. Once I sit down I sit my books on the corner of the black granite desk.

"Hi," I whisper kindly, smiling. He smiles back, then shows me what the class was working on before I showed up.

Chase POV~after school in the Lab~

"Um... Mr. Davenport I'm sorry I can't focus on training or anything for that matter right now," I say sitting down on the floor crossing my legs. Ever since Allie showed up, I haven't been able to focus on anything except her. I swear I've seen her somewhere before.

"Well I guess we can take a break, but normally you never want to take a break. Whats the matter with your brother?" He says whispering the last part to Bree and Adam, but of course I have super hearing so I could hear it. I shake my head putting a shield up so I'm at least practicing something. It also helps with deflecting Adam's spitballs.

"Well there's a new girl in town and Chase has a crush. He was drooling all over her in math, and chemistry, and gym, and every other class since she has like the exact same schedule as him!" Bree states excitedly. I put down my shield standing up about to say something to Bree but Mr. Davenport asks,

"Well whats her name?"Before I can answer him, Bree shouts in my ear,

"It's Allison Grove." I blush at the mentioning of her name and Adam laughs pointing at a squirrel on the computer screen. Mr. Davenport on the other hand when he heard her name frowned then grabbed money from his pocket saying,

"Hey guys why don't you take Leo and go see a movie? I hear that Giant Zombie Scientist Lover 2 is out!" As soon as he says that Adam and Bree jump up and down grabbing the money running out. I slowly back out looking closely at Mr. Davenport as he turns around, walking over to his computer. How strange that he knew a excuse that would get all of us out of the lab; Bree the love story, Adam and Leo the giant zombies, and me the scientist part. Somethings up, and I will find out whats going on.

Mr. Davenport POV

Wow that was close but that name, Allison Grove, no it couldn't be could it? I get on my computer shutting down the squirrel video Adam had up, opening**(1)**Google. I type 'Marcus Grove' in the search box and click enter. There are a few articles but one catches my eye its called,

**_Best Friends and Partners Quit_**

I immediately click it and it has a picture of Marcus and me standing next to one of our first inventions. The article says,

_These two in the picture above are Donald Davenport and Marcus Grove, best friends since they were little. The duo decided to start a company in the invention industry. That is until they recently decided to quit working together after constant fighting over a more recent invention. The invention is unknown to the public, and even to the company that they own. Whatever it is, it's most likely being held at Davenport's private lab, to keep it a secret until it's big reveal. After their fight Grove disappeared and The Davenport company grew bigger and bigger._

I stopped reading, closing the browser quickly, rubbing my temples with my fingertips. The truth is that the project was Adam, Bree, Chase, and Allison. Adam, Bree and Chase are real brothers and sister, but Allison was found by Marcus. He found her in the in the street outside of our lab as a baby just when we started the project. He knew that she was sick by the way she was coughing but the hospital wouldn't save her in time. We both knew it. It would take to long so he put her in Chase's capsule and injected a chip into her neck. Turning her bionic to save her life. And when they were little Chase and Allie were inseparable. I'm not surprised that Chase kept looking at her like that. He knew her since they were like four. But when me and Marcus had that fight he took Allison, and some of the bionic project ideas and disappeared. He left me with Bree, Adam, Chase, and our company. I looked for him for years, but he never came back, it's like he fell off the face of the earth.

Allison POV

"Yes father?" I ask as I throw a switch, lighting up the room. My father had called me in here, most likely to talk about our 'enemy'.

"Allison, dear, who's the enemy again?" He asks and I frown. I learned today that Chase is one of the bionic kids that my father wants me to destroy. I don't want to destroy him, though, he's really nice and sweet.

"Mr. Davenport and his kids aren't that horrible. Why do you hate them?" I shout running outside. I head straight for the library, the only place that I wont turn into Kylee, that's what I call myself when my commando app gets activated. As soon as I get to the library I know it was a mistake. Chase is sitting in the one corner at a round table reading quietly. I walk past him to the James Patterson books looking for my favorite series by him,**the Alex Cross books.**

"Hey, um, Allie? Are you looking for this?" Chase asks showing me the book I was looking for. I smile, nodding as he hands me the book. He touches my hand in the process and I see a shield surround him and me. He blushes not noticing the shield moving his hand away from my hand. I blush then ask,

"Thanks, so Chase since your here what should we do our 3d project on for FCS(Family Consumer Science)?"

"How about playground safety?" Chase asks and I nod. Then he adds," How about you come to my house, and we can work on it tonight?"

"Sure are you ready to go?"I ask as I walk up to the desk, checking out the book. Chase and I walk out the door down the road to this huge house. Wow, he sure has the life compared to me. When he opens the door he waves his hand gesturing me inside, what a gentleman. Just then a computerized voice yells,

"OH NO! NOT ANOTHER ONE! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" I see this screen beside the door, and then I look at Chase.

"I'm so sorry Allie, this is Eddie our safe home system, but he seems to cause more trouble rather than good." He says calmly, pressing the corner of the screen, and as he does Eddie screams,

"NO! DON'T SHUT ME OFF!" After he shuts Eddie off he smiles at me and says,

"You can sit there. I'll go get my binder." He walks down a long hallway and this medium height guy with dark brown, basically black hair walks in. Davenport. He looks at me and shouts,

"Your alive! Allison, I need to know where Marcus is!" He sits next to me looking me straight in the eyes and I whisper my address. I know I shouldn't have told him but I know I can trust Chase, and Chase trusts him, so I will too.


End file.
